Rebound
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A New Year's gift to my Yullen fans! Short and sweet, and something to say thanks for being so awesome!


**A big happy new year to my Yullen fans!**

 **2016 was... not the greatest for me tbh**

 **but I hope that it was good for all of you guy at least!**

 **And I hope 2017 is even better!**

 **Let's make it a good one!**

* * *

A bar on New Year's Eve was a busy and festive place, filled with both singles and couples alike, all excited for the coming year. People were milled about, drinking and laughing, hugging and chatting about the previous year, the future, their children, or about the next drink. Compared to them, the three young men shoved into a corner looked very out of place.

One was cheerfully chatting up the others, while the other two looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Why am I here?"

Both heads finally turned to the elder's grumblings, the youngest feeling the same and the redhead looking excited.

Kanda Yuu had been looking forward to spending New Year's Eve alone, under the covers, with a beer. It was all disturbed, however, when there was a knock at the door.

Standing there, cheery-cheeked and smiling, was Lavi Bookman, and behind him an equally red but miserable-looking Allen Walker.

Before Kanda could get out a question out Lavi had all but forced him into a coat and scarf, shoved him in the middle of a cab and had dumped him into a seat.

"We need to reintroduce our friend into our noble bachelor ranks!" Lavi told Kanda with a big grin.

"More like pathetic dumped ranks," Allen muttered bitterly, head in his hand, "Lavi, do I really need to be here?"

"Do _you_ need to be here?" Kanda asked, "why do _I_ need to be here!?"

"Because Allen had his heart ripped out, thrown on the floor, and cruelly had it repeatedly stomped on."

Allen groaned loudly at the comment, his head shoved into his hand and his lungs expelling a deep sigh.

"Thanks Lavi," the younger grinned sourly, "because I wasn't feeling low enough already."

"Hey!" the redhead protested, "at least I didn't mention you were dumped two days before your birthday!"

To this even Kanda looked at him in disbelief, Lavi throwing an apologetic look.

"Besides, what better way to spend New Year's Eve than out and with all your friends!"

"Alone," Kanda didn't miss a beat, even Allen huffing a little at the response.

"Ah come on Yuu!" Lavi brushed off, "if we didn't push you, you'd just be moping about. And that's no fun."

"Don't-"

"Drinks?"

All three turned to look at their server, gold eyes twinkling mischievously and dark skin practically shinning in the bar lights.

"You bet!" Lavi practically bounced, his fingers reaching for the three shot glasses, "and keep 'em coming!"

"I don't want to drink," Allen mumbled, looking down at the alcohol in his glass.

"Come on!" the redhead begged, "work with me a little Allen! I can't handle _two_ Yuu's!"

"Oi!"

Both young men had shouted in unison at the comment, neither one enjoying the words.

"You did _not_ just compare _me_ to _Kanda_!"

"Don't compare _me_ to _moyashi_!"

"My name's ALLEN!"

The youngest was grateful that the music was loud enough to drown out their snapping, his cheeks flushing as he became aware of how loud he was talking.

"And knock it off with that Moyashi stuff," Allen snapped, "I'm not feeling it."

"Then have a shot!" Lavi nudged the drink with his own, clinking the glasses together, "and bottoms up!"

Kanda would never admit to Lavi, but he was impressed to see the reverse psychology work on someone who can con mob men out of thousands. Down the drink went, a second replacing it and then a third.

Their server was as good as his word, bringing them round after round, each one disappearing past Allen and Lavi's throat. Despite the offer, Kanda continuously refused the shots, preferring to stay with his bottle of beer. His open shot, apparently, managed to vanish, though he saw Allen and Lavi splitting his out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe you should slow down," Kanda warned as Allen accepted his third mixed drink after his fourth shot.

"Grew up with an alcoholic," Allen told him swallowing a mouthful, "I'll be okay."

"You know you and Cross aren't biologically related," the elder snapped, "and even if you were, alcohol tolerance isn't inherited _that_ much."

"I'll be _fiiine_!" the younger emphasized, "besides, one night isn't going to kill me."

"Right," Kanda muttered, grateful Lavi decided to cab it.

He tilted the beer to his lips, drinking it slowly as Allen laughed at one of Lavi's jokes. He had to admit, the younger did seem a little uncomfortable at the start of their ride. He didn't say anything, hardy moved, didn't smile.

Nothing.

It was like Allen was gone.

"Kanda!"

A nudge on his arm almost had him almost spilling his drink. Glaring, Kanda turned to look at Allen's now smiling face.

"Is that all you're having!?" Allen asked, his words surprisingly solid.

"I'm not you, remember?" he muttered grimly, the younger's brows rising at the comment.

"I guess not," the younger thoughts for a moment, "though we're both single now."

"I guess."

Kanda took another swig, glancing as Allen gestured for another drink.

He only knew Allen was in a relationship through Lavi's big mouth, and even then he didn't even get many details.

"Did she _really_ stomp on your heart?" Kanda asked, his brow raised as Allen took another shot.

The silver eyes looked to the elder, his throat swallowing the alcohol.

"No," his white hair shook, throwing Kanda a look.

"It was a he."

Kanda's brows shot up at the news before they narrowed in Lavi's direction.

Of all the things not to tell him, that was the worst.

"You're… gay?" Kanda asked, unsure of how to deal with the new revelation.

"More Bi, I think," Allen continued, his eyes glancing to Kanda, "sorry… didn't mean to make things awkward between us."

Kanda mulled the words, his comments shut down by the younger's worried body language.

"Moyashi-"

"Let's get another drink!" Allen announced, grabbing onto Kanda's sleeve and pulling him towards the bar, nearly falling onto it.

Three more shots and four more drinks later, Allen could barely stand and Lavi was too busy hanging off their server.

"Okay," the elder muttered, reaching for Allen, "that's enough."

Open mouthed, the younger turned to him, his eyes unfocused.

"Huh?"

"Come on," Kanda grunted as he slung Allen's arm over his shoulder, "home. Now."

"Nooo!" Allen pouted, "gotta tell Lavi-"

"The rabbit's already got a home to go to," the elder snapped, "and it's not his."

"Really!?" the younger looked up in surprise, "then I gotta wish him good luck!"

"He doesn't need it, they can just turn off the lights."

Allen actually laughed at the comment, his white hair leaning on the elder's shoulder all the cab ride back to Allen's small apartment.

"I really need to thank Lavi!" the young man announced as he fiddled with his keys.

"Guess you really needed a night out," Kanda murmured as Allen dropped his keys, giggling all the while.

"No!" he brushed off, "cause he got you to come out!"

Kanda paused at the compliment, his eyes looking over the younger as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Thanks for coming out tonight," Allen mumbled, still intoxicated, his back leaning on his door, "I actually enjoyed your company."

"Compared to that rabbit I must be an absolute delight," Kanda grumbled, the younger actually laughing at the comment.

"That's because I like you more than Lavi."

The elder kept quiet.

He had known Allen since the younger was fifteen and he seventeen. It was Lavi that had introduced the two of them, and they fought almost on site. Since then, five years later, soon to be six, they had been at each other's throats, fighting and belittling and snapping at each other.

"That's because you're dunk," Kanda brushed off, ignoring Allen's ramblings.

"No like… _like_ like," he leaned closer to the elder, "like… I _really_ like you… Yuu."

Kanda wanted to back away from the confession, give himself a moment to process the words before Allen's hands slid over his cheeks and his mouth brought Kanda's in for a gentle kiss.

Allen fingers were as gentle as his lips, his hands cupping the strong jawline and cheeks as his chest came close to Kanda's.

Kanda felt his own hands move automatically, his fingers splaying on the curved spine and wrapping around the slim waist.

How long had he wanted to do this?

He still remembered Allen, wide-eyed and innocent, extending his hand to shake Kanda's.

The elder thought he was too naïve, and he would never last in the world Kanda knew only too well.

And he didn't want to see that stupid smile vanish.

Thankfully, it never did.

"Thanks," Allen mumbled as they parted, "just wanted to know what that was like."

Kanda was left standing with Allen in his arms, his hand still at the base of the back.

"Why me?" Kanda asked, Allen shrugging in response.

"Dunno," he smiled quietly, "you've always been… you," the younger sighed deeply, "and you're handsome and strong and funny," he giggled, "and sexy."

White hair came to rest on the strong chest, enjoying his spot next to Kanda.

"You're so drunk."

Allen couldn't help but laugh at the comment, his fingers lifting up to his lips.

"Yeah," he sighed deeply, "I guess," his hand reaching to rub the back of his neck, "I'm really messed up… aren't I?"

Kanda shrugged.

"We _all_ drink-"

"No… I mean… like… _really_ messed up."

Now he pushed away from Kanda, his back coming to rest against his door.

"You'd have to be, to be able to fight with me."

Right now, Allen was feeling low, likely due to him being dumped and drunk. As unlike him as it was, Kanda wasn't about to tear him down any further.

"Besides, you're ex was the one who made you like this."

Allen huffed at the comment, his face still sorrowful.

"Nah," he shrugged, "I was like this before he came around," his face fell a little further, "that's why he dumped me…."

Kanda tightened his mouth, swallowing thickly.

"He thought I was weird," Allen's head lolled, "I wanted him to meet you guys… and he told me it was just supposed to be fun," his lungs expanded and collapsed, "I was worth sex… but I was too… _me_ … to be public."

He sniffed softly, his hand rubbing his cheek.

"I wish you were my boyfriend."

The young man felt his stomach flip at the drunken mumbling, his blue eyes widening at the younger.

"Wh… Why?"

Allen shrugged.

"Because if I invited you in and you were my boyfriend, I'd know it wasn't just for the night," Allen smiled wistfully, "that you'd stay in the morning and make me tea… and I wouldn't get my heart broken again."

Kanda couldn't stop his eyes from looking over the slightly parted, plump lips, the lightly flushed face, slightly open collar and panting.

Allen wasn't the only one that kept his sexuality a secret.

"Don't tell me his name," Kanda told Allen, walking towards the younger, "I really don't want the ability to break someone's jaw."

The quiet huh was all Allen was able to get out before lips crushed his. Their kiss was sloppy at first, both of them almost unsure of what they were doing. Kanda was quick, his hand angling the other's jaw up and deepening their kiss, Allen finally returning the kiss.

"Noo…"

Kanda was surprised at the words, him pulling back to look down.

"You're gonna leave in the morning," Allen mumbled before he returned to Kanda for another kiss, his arms wrapping around the strong shoulders.

"I won't," Kanda murmured, the younger humming in disbelief.

"You will," the young man seemed assured, "you're straight and I'm me."

Again Allen kissed him firmly.

"I won't."

Kanda's words were kind for him, Allen tilting his head to look up.

"You promise?"

Kanda hated how cute Allen's pout was, wondering how often he looked like that sober.

"Yeah."

Allen smiled at that. A true and kind, Allen, smile.

"Then… do you wanna come in?"

Fingers played with the hem of Kanda's black high-collar shirt while another hand reached to fiddle with the door handle, the body jerking as he realized it was still locked.

"Oops…"

He giggled while Kanda found the keys, unsure of when Allen had put them back into his pocket.

"My bad," Allen mumbled, his nose running over the neck.

"Don't worry about it," the elder muttered, Allen ginning as the door swung open.

Had Kanda not been holding Allen, they both would have fallen flat on their back. As it was, the younger still stumbled, laughing all the way.

Kanda was quick to silence the giggling.

" _Hm… mm…_ "

Allen hummed as he kissed the elder, his fingers running over the back and down the sides, pulling at the hem of the black shirt.

All air was sucked from his lungs as Allen felt a tongue slip into his gaping cavern. Face flushing and mouth gasping for air, Allen parted for a second, his hands still pushing Kanda up against the door.

Kanda tasted the alcohol from the night, wondering just how much sugar Allen could devour with his booze. His hands covered Allen's cheeks, thumb rubbing against the scar that Allen hated so much. Allen's own hands came to wrap around the wrists of the elder, this time to pull Kanda towards the bedroom.

"Eager aren't you?" Kanda whispered, the younger managing to grin through the kisses.

"Waited four years," Allen muttered, "you gonna make me wait anymore?"

Knees his the back of the bed, Kanda tumbling on top of Allen and the younger lying on the mattress with his white hair splayed on the blanket.

"Oh… I dunno…"

Allen shuddered at the knowing grin, Kanda's eyes turning wild and hungry.

"It might be fun," he murmured, his fingers slipping up the pale flesh, pushing the shirt up and exposing the toned body, "to let you whimper a little."

"Noo…"

The younger moaned quietly, his eyes searching Kanda's and his throat swallowing thickly.

"Don't tease me…" Allen begged, his hands reaching for the elder, "please?"

Kanda smirked, wondering if the young could look any cuter.

"When you look like that," a hand reached up to brush the hair away from the silver eyes, his lips lowering to the pale neck, "you make it hard to stop."

Allen cried as lips attacked his neck, sucking and kissing at the flesh while hands reached for the younger's hips. Fingers slid over the smooth skin and around the curved rump, Allen's hips unconsciously jerking at the touch.

Somehow, Allen managed to shake off his pants with Kanda's help, his own hands reaching for the elder's belt.

"Don't-Don't-Don't tease-"

Again Kanda silenced the sound, his tongue delving into the warm cavern, forcing Allen to moan again and again.

Kanda pulled the younger up to the pillow, his hands starting to dig through the bedside table drawers for the lube he hoped Allen had.

After searching for longer than he wanted too, Kanda was grateful to pull out the bottle and let his fingers grow slippery.

"Not going to blow me?" Allen teased, Kanda humphing in response.

"Thought you didn't want me teasing you," the elder whispered in his ear, Allen squeaking in response.

"N… No… but-"

"If you insist…"

Allen's back arched as a finger slid into him, his mouth open in a shuddering scream.

" _Oh…. Oh KANDA_!"

His legs twitched as the finger began to thrust in and out of him, the lubricant making the sounds louder.

"You're tight," Kanda murmured huskily, Allen crying and whimpering as a second finger joined with the first.

" _Ka-Ka-Kanda-ah_!"

Allen couldn't speak, his already throbbing erection becoming harder with the preparation.

"Who knew you could be this lewd?"

Allen whimpered at the words, drool starting to slip down his chin and tears began pooling in the corners of his eyes. His body was already covered in sweat and had turned a flushed pink.

"You're tight too," Allen didn't know Kanda knew how to talk like that, "and just sucking me in…"

The younger groaned loud enough for his neighbors to hear as the fingers dug deeper into him.

" _Oh… G-G-GOD_!- _Ah!-hah!_ "

Allen swallowed thickly, his lungs heaving and his legs shaking in pleasure.

"K-Kanda…"

The elder looked up from the splayed legs to the begging face, the silver eyes dripping tears, the lips moist and drooling, his lungs expelling wants and moans, one finger to his lips and the other reaching out to him.

"P-Please…" he swallowed, "p-put it in m-me…"

Kanda froze, his control, already lessened by the drink, nearly snapped at the pleading.

Normally, he'd want to spend as long as he could savoring the younger, making him beg and plead, kiss every inch of the pale body until Allen was marked from head to toe.

But now he was in a rush.

Allen helped the elder by flinging his legs over Kanda's hips as his lover-to-be stripped off his shirt and pants in a fluid motion, the silver eyes widening at the size.

"You're bigger than I thought," Allen mumbled, his body sitting up, Kanda smirking at the compliment.

"And just when did you think _that_?" Kanda asked huskily, his strong arms crawling over Allen.

"Oh… now and then," the younger mused, "alone… on the bed," his ran his fingers over the sheets, "a couple of times in the shower."

"Let's see how I compare then."

Allen giggled. The alcohol played an easy role, but Allen had found this teasing and erotic side of Kanda the sexiest thing he had ever encountered.

"You're already better," he mumbled, his arms reaching to wrap around the neck, "but… next time?"

Kanda looked to the younger that was licking his lips.

"Let's do it sober."

The elder held back, his fingers reaching to brush the hair away from the hazy eyes.

"Next time," Kanda whispered, "we'll make it better."

Kanda wondered if he'd ever see anything better than Allen's happy smile.

Then again, the face the younger made as he plunged into Allen was a strong competitor.

" _Ah… AH!_ "

Kanda froze at the scream, Allen squirming beneath him, his toes curling and flexing.

"Moyashi-"

"Don't move."

The voice was strangled and tense, the younger's fingers tightening over the tones flesh.

Kanda stayed frozen, wondering if he'd accidentally hurt Allen or the younger had finally come to the realization that it was Kanda in him.

"Y… You're in me…"

The voice was breathy and gasping, Allen nails threatening to make claw marks on his back and his head lolling in pleasure.

Allen was in pure ecstasy.

His mouth was open, eyes rolling back into his skull, and tongue running along the white teeth.

"You're in me," Allen repeated, his lips moaning each syllable and his head lolling as his body tried to figure out how to respond with such delight, "I could cum from _this_."

Slowly, Kanda lowered his body towards the younger, his lips brushing against the shell of the younger's ear.

"Let me do something first."

Allen gasped at the deep words, the sound coming out of his mouth something Kanda had never heard from a human.

" _God_ you sound sexy…" Allen moaned quietly, unable to contain himself.

"Hopefully I feel better," Kanda smirked, enjoying the sound Allen made at him teasing.

"Kanda…" he whimpered, " _stooooop_!"

"Thought I sounded sexy," the elder continued, Allen squirming beneath him.

" _Too_ sexy," Allen complained, "no fair…"

"Why?"

"Cause…" the silver eyes peeked out to the elder under long lashes, "cause then you're going to tease me about being early…"

A snort escaped Kanda's nose as he chuckled, his fingers running over his own face.

"Well then," he smirked, "we'll just have to build your tolerance up," his hips pulled slowly out, "starting with tonight."

Again, Allen screamed as the elder snapped forward, thrusting into Allen and making the younger shudder.

" _Ah hah.. Oh… Oh God-"_

Oh God-pugged.

"rn off the liht

Allen's hips shuffled and moved with each thrust, his mouth calling out for more.

" _Hah-hah-aaah!_ "

His sweat soaked his shirt and sheets, his back arching and his arms pulling him close to Kanda's.

" _K-Kanda…_ " he panted desperately, strings of saliva joining his two lips, " _Y-Yuu!_ "

"Like that," Kanda whispered, his nails running over Allen's rips, "say my name like that."

" _Ah… hah… for you,_ " Allen whimpered, " _only for you… Y-Y-YUU!_ "

Allen jolted at Kanda found something that made the younger scream, the two of them almost stopping at the sound.

" _Th-There!_ " the younger begged, " _a-again… please_!"

"We can go deeper than that."

Allen's eyes widened at the sobering realization, his head turning as Kanda lifted a leg over his shoulder.

"W-Wait… Y-Y- _UUUGNN_!"

The young man gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, his mouth open and likely causing a noise disturbance.

" _N-No! No Yuu!"_ Allen begged, " _I'll-I'll come! I'll come i-if y-ah-you k-keep doing th-AHHH!_ "

"Then you can come," Kanda whispered, his lips to the shell of Allen's ear, "that's okay."

" _N-No!_ " Allen shook his head, _"ca-ca-cause-hah- UHN!_ "

Allen could usually pride himself on being able to last a decent amount of time, but with Kanda, his orgasm was fast and euphoric, causing him to condense and then collapse onto the bedsheets, sweating and panting, his insides twitching from what filled it.

The room was filled with panting, both Allen's and Kanda's, the elder still overtop of Allen and the younger letting his body loll on the bed.

"Why?"

Allen wished he had the energy to look up, to respond to the question, and to ask about the question.

"Why couldn't you come?" Kanda asked, his fingers running over the trembling hips, "you had no trouble…"

The younger didn't respond at first, his voice hidden from the raw screaming.

"Cause I don't do that to you…"

Now Allen was pouting, his joy mixing with twinges of sorrow.

Slowly, the young man reached to hold the scarred fingers, pulling them towards where they were still joined, their fingers running over Kanda's limp member.

"Yeah," Kanda whispered, "you can."

Allen's silver eyes met Kanda's, his head still unable to move. Kanda, however, lowered to kiss the younger.

"You ruined my shirt," Allen mumbled, plucking at the sweat-soaked shirt.

"Well then," Kanda murmured, pulling off the material and throwing it to the ground, "I'll wash it tomorrow."

"After you make me tea?"

Pulling the covers over the limp body, Kanda felt a weird smile creep onto his face, one of actual comfort and joy.

"Yeah," he kissed the head of white hair, "after I make you tea."

 **A loud** ringing woke the naked young man, his head throbbing and body aching.

"What?"

Allen didn't particularly care how unkind he was being with the person on the other end of the line. As far as he was concerned, his throbbing headache was the most important and everything else could come second.

"Hey now!" it was clearly Lavi's jovial voice fluttering through the phone, "no need to get snippy!"

"I'm just calling to make sure Kanda _actually_ dropped you off last night," Lavi informed him,

"Kanda…"

Allen's train of thought stopped as last night's memories came flooding back to him. The drinks, the stumbling, his lame attempt at flirting which proved to be quite successful as Kanda spent the entire night with Allen's legs over his shoulders.

"Oh… shit."

Ignoring the string of questions from Lavi's lips, the young man looked around the room, his bed still messy and obviously slept in, but their clothes from the night before were gone and so was Kanda.

"Lavi, I gotta go," Allen told him quickly, his panic rising faster than he could talk.

"Huh? But… hey wait-"

Allen hung up the phone, throwing it across the bed, head in his hands.

He didn't.

Not with the guy he'd be thinking about for years, not with the guys he'd been pining over.

Not with the guy he had fallen in love with.

"Oh my God," Allen whimpered quietly, "tell me we didn't…"

As though he heard it, Kanda appeared by the door, his hand pushing open the door to look at the young man curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Shiiiiit," the younger whimpered quietly, "why me? Why me?"

Allen wanted to bury his head in the covers and never come out again. He honestly could not believe he had had sex with _the_ Kanda Yuu. If the man wasn't asexual or straight he was at least not the little bit interested in him in that way.

Not the way Allen was with him.

"Because you asked for tea."

Allen jerked his head up, a steaming cup offered to him, Kanda holding a second in his hand.

"Your shirt's in the washing machine," he muttered, sipping on his own drink, "you told me I ruined it."

"I… did," Allen mumbled, "didn't I?"

"Slurred it was more like," Kanda informed him as he cam to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes looking as Allen sniffed the tea.

"Milk… and sugar?"

"Honey," Kanda corrected, "better for you."

"Huh."

Allen nodded as he sipped his drink, thankful that it was as he liked it.

"Guess we have… something to talk about," Allen tried to fill the silence.

"Guess so," the elder nodded, his fingers reaching to tip the chin up, his lips lowering to kiss Allen's.

"Kanda," Allen sighed as they broke for a brief bit of air, "not fair."

"Yeah I know," Kanda grumbled, "too sexy."

Allen laughed.

Not a drunk laugh. An actual laugh.

They looked forward to spending the first day of the new year in bed, likely working up Allen's tolerance.

Until there was a pounding on the door.

"Fuck," Kanda swore, Allen sighing.

"Probably my neighbors," he grumbled, "here for a noise complaint."

Kanda watched as he made motions to get up, his abs flexing and his arms swinging.

"Kanda," Allen mumbled, "I can't get up."

"Huh?" Kanda asked, head tilting in confusion, "why the Hell not?"

"Cause," the younger winced as he shuffled under the covers, "cause I can't feel anything below my hips."

They sat in silence for a brief moment before Kanda broke out in a smirk.

"Thank you for the compliment."

Allen reached to smack him, his jaw tight.

"Just go get the door," he sighed, Kanda's mouth opened in protest. "I was not the only one making noise, my noise was because of you, and so are my hips," he counted off the reasons, "go get the door."

Figuring the hangover was the reason for Allen's crabbiness, Kanda stood, grumbling as he went to the door, swinging it open to a rather frazzled Lavi.

"Hey Allen I- Kanda!?"

Both stared in awkwardness, Kanda trying to look for an out that wasn't completely obvious.

"I was calling Allen and he wasn't picking up so I cabbed it over, Tyki doesn't live far you see, thank God, but what are you doing here?"

Kanda was impressed that someone could talk so clearly after having so much alcohol.

"I… I was…"

He turned to where Allen was lying, wondering what his response should be.

"Fighting with a cat Allen doesn't own?"

Kanda turned back in surprise, cursing himself for forgetting about his claw marks.

"You… and Allen…. had sex," he couldn't hide the cheeky grin, "AALLLLLLEEEN!"

The elder couldn't stop the redhead as he pelted past Kanda towards the bedroom. A surprised Allen nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight.

"Oh this is great!" he giggled, "this is great!" he jumped on the bed, "a new year, new relationships," he hugged his friend, "new fun!"

Allen looked from one to the other, his shocked face curling in a smile as he let Lavi's energy infect him. Kanda too, couldn't help smiling either, almost unable to wait for the new fun Lavi talked about.


End file.
